Fang Vs Ferio
by Account123moved
Summary: Fuu meets someone on Earth. Though they look the same, this guy and Ferio are complete opposites. This confuses Fuu's feelings very much as she likes both of them. First Rayearth fic I've ever written. Title may change.
1. Fang

Fuu looked up. The sky was gray. "It looks like it's going to rain..." She sighed, regretting that she hadn't an umbrella. She was supposed to be meeting Umi and Hikaru at the Tokyo Tower at noon, and she had taken off at eleven o'clock. The hands on the clock pointed at eleven thirty-three. "Maybe I came out too early," She thought aloud as she stepped on the first step of the big staircase in front of the tower. Thick raindrops started to fall. As Fuu gasped and turned around in thought of sheltering under a tree, her foot slipped. She yelped out and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she was sitting on someone, who had broken her fall by diving under her. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Fuu quickly apologized and offered a hand. Instead of giving his hand to her, the stranger handed her an umbrella. "You'll get wet." He said, standing up and dusting himself. "T-thanks..." Fuu murmured. She blinked and stared into his face. Green hair, short ponytail, yellow eyes, that scar on his nose, those earings... "Ferio?" She gulped. His turn to blink. "My name's Kiba, not… er… was it Ferio? You better use that umbrella or you're gonna get your uniform soaking wet." He pointed. "Ah!" Fuu nodded and opened up the umbrella and held it over the two of them.

"Thanks for the umbrella, but I'm meeting a few friends at the tower so... I have to get going." She bowed and handed him the umbrella. "Keep it." Kiba replied, pushing her hand away. Bu-bump. Fuu blinked. _W-what... _She gulped. "I-I have to go!" She shoved the umbrella into Kiba's hand and ran up the staircase.

Safely at the top of the tower, she looked around. "Over here, Fuu!" Umi waved. Fuu waved back and ran to her. "Hikaru's not here yet, huh?" She smiled and looked up, leaning on the glass window. "I... met someone on the way here." She whispered. Umi stared at her. "He looked exactly like Ferio... and his voice was the same as his... But there was something different about his attitude... Something..." The blue haired girl gaped at her friend. "You—" As soon as words came out of her mouth, Hikaru's followed. "Umi! Fuu!" She waved, running towards them with a bag in her hand. After they greeted each other. they grabbed each other's hands and closed their eyes.

Just then, someone pushed in between Fuu and Umi. "Hey, what're you guys doing?" The three girls gasped but it was too late. They were surrounded by blinding white light and soon they landed safely in the garden. Fuu was the first one to open her mouth. "What were you thinking, Kiba!" She yelled at the green haired man standing next to her. "Er... I hope you haven't forgotten my name." He replied. "Ferio!" She gasped, and looked around. No other, besides her two friends were visible. "Who's... Kiba?" Ferio asked, taking her hand. "N-no one. Hey, we brought you guys snacks from Earth. Come on, let's go." Fuu smiled uneasily and pulled on Ferio's arm. Ferio blinked and quickened his pace to catch up with her steps, followed by Hikaru and Umi.

_All I can think of now... is... the green haired prince..._

_Strange... that green haired prince in my mind... isn't Ferio..._

* * *

**Pointless Babblings**

Hey, thanks for reading my fan fic. This is my very very very first Rayearth fan fic. It kinda takes place acter the ending of Rayearth II. It's been a while since I read that so I might have gotten some things confused, but plz luv it anyways. The pairings are like this so far:

Lantis x Hikaru  
Umi x Ascot  
Fuu x Ferio

I don't really like Fuu. In fact, she's my least favorite character in the whole series. But I decided that since Ferio likes her (Ferio's one of my faves) I should try to write a fan fic on them. Anyways... R&R plz!


	2. Hot Kiss

Ferio bit into the cracker the Magic Knights had brought with joy. Mokona was sitting in Hikaru's lap, happily chewing on a chocolate chip cookie. Fuu sat beside Ferio, biting out of an apple. Umi and Ascot were hanging out in the garden, picking berries and fruits from trees. Others were just plainly hanging out in the room.

Ferio couldn't help but notice that Fuu was a little bit down. He had asked her once but she didn't seem to want to answer it. She was skillfully avoiding that particular subject. Ferio watched her swallow another bite, biting out another, swallowing that one, and so on. As she swallowed her last bite, Ferio grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and blinked, the core of the apple still in her hand. The green-haired warrior grabbed her other shoulder and pulled her closer, and kissed her on the lips. Fuu's face turned bright red, as red as the apple she was eating.

"I love you and you'll be mine until the end of forever." He whispered in her ear. "And no one can take you away from me." He added as he got up and winked at her. Red all over, she was out of it for a bit. Ferio walked out like nothing had happened and started talking to Clef.


End file.
